papeles invertidos
by Eva-SeddieShipper
Summary: Summary: Freddie y Sam se encuentran de una manera inusual… ¿Cómo? Solo les diré que se invirtieron sus papeles…Ooc y AU…
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí traigo una nueva historia espero y les guste…**

**Summary: Freddie y Sam se encuentran de una manera inusual… ¿Cómo? Solo les diré que se invirtieron sus papeles…Ooc y AU…**

**ICarly no me pertenece la serie y personajes son propiedad de Dan…duele escribirlo ¬¬**

Nos situamos en un vecindario poco poblado de Seattle un grupo de policías con chalecos del FBI se dirigían a la casa en donde se situaba la banda de asesinos y violadores.

Una joven rubia dirigía a un grupo hacia la entrada principal y con una señal entro dando una fuerte patada en la puerta entro, seguida por los demás agentes

-FBI, manos arriba-adentro, en donde parecía ser la sala se encontraban 3 sujetos a los cuales aprendieron y llevaron a la camioneta, el sargento del otro grupo se acerco para informarle cuantos habían hallado

-detective , encontramos a 2 en la cocina-

-bien nosotros a tres-contesto la rubia

-muy bien un total de 5 detenidos-hablo el otro sargento, para informar a la central, el era el típico policía rudo, se veía mas viejo alrededor de unos 30 años, robusto y rubio, sé retiro dejando a la rubia para poder conducir a donde interrogarían a los sospechosos.

-buen trabajo-dijo un joven castaño entrando del otro lado de la camioneta del FBI

-gracias, igual Brad

-si, todos hicimos un buen trabajo-dijo Brad-bueno andando Sam hay que cerrar este caso-dijo afligido

-¿vas a estar bien?

-claro andando…

**Central de arrestos-17 de marzo del 2016**

**Sala de interrogatorio-12 pm **

-Muy bien ¿que tenemos Storyan?**(N: A no se si así se apellida Brad pero supongamos que si)**

-bueno los 5 que arrestamos ayer parecen ser los culpables de las tres señoritas encontradas

-¿tenemos pruebas?

-asta ahora solo tenemos el testimonio de una de las victimas que denuncio, y uno de ellos se burlo diciendo "solo han encontrado 3 victimas de 10,buen trabajo"-explico Brad mientras hacia gestos imitando al sujeto

-bueno confeso

-no cantes victoria, aún tenemos que averiguar donde están los cuerpos, y comprobar que ellos lo hicieron, después de todo el solo alardeo, y aun no sabemos si fueron ellos o hay mas involucrados, y recuerda que tenemos a todos los rangos altos sobre nosotros

-es verdad-Sam soltó un bufido-al menos sabemos a cuántas chicas buscamos

-no te desesperes, todavía falta interrogar a uno el terco y al parecer el jefe de la banda

-bien ¿nombre?

-Freddie Benson –Sam abrió los ojos como platos

-¿que? pero ¿que?

-si Sam, el que parece estar detrás de todo esto es mi amigo y tu ex novio, el que se fue hace 5 años

-pero ¿Cómo?-la detective todavía esta en shock

-no se pero tenemos que actuar profesionalmente, te juro que yo así lo are no voy a descargar mi ira en el

-pero el…

-es es un delincuente, y culpable asta que se demuestre lo contrario ok

-ok-Sam asintió confundida, pero enseguida entro a la sala de interrogatorios encontrándose con su ex novio después de cinco años

-vaya al parecer vienen a interrogarme

-si por el delito que tu cometiste-grito Brad

-¿Qué? No piensen así, yo no haría algo así ¿o si Sam?-dijo de la manera mas sínica que pudo el castaño, desviando su vista a la rubia que al notarlo cambio su semblante a uno profesional "por Carly" pensó Sam mientras se acercaba a el con ira en sus ojos

-eso esta en duda señor Fredward ahora dígame donde están sus cuerpos, merecen un funeral digno, pero lo mas importante ¿Por qué las mato?, acaso sabían algo en su contra

-¿Qué? Claro que no, ni siquiera se donde están

-claro que sabe-acuso Brad

-no los se-repitió Freddie

-acaso usted solo hizo el trabajo sucio-cuestiono Sam

-eso no lo sabe

-donde están las 7 chicas-pregunto Sam "el idiota de Jonathan dijo cuantas eran" pensó Freddie al escuchar el numero exacto de victimas no encontradas

-es raro Sam policía, yo delincuente-dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta

-que irónico ¿No?-agrego

-no hablamos ni de mi, ni de ti, hablamos de las chicas que secuestraron, violaron, mutilaron y luego regaron por allí

-claro Sam, muy buena tu teoría, ahora pruébalo-dijo sonriendo

-lo hare y usted ira a la cárcel-luego salieron de la sala

-¿Qué aremos?-pregunto a su compañero la rubia –no lo se-el chico suspiro

-¿Qué Freddie no estaba en los ángeles?

-Eso era lo que dijo hace cinco años

-supongo que regreso-la rubia estaba en lo cierto Freddie dos meses después de que terminaron dijo que se iba a estudiar tecnología allá incluso la señora Benson lo creía así, al marcharse el Brad y Carly comenzaron una relación y yo comencé a preocuparme por lo que quería estudia tenia dieciocho años y aun no sabia que, asta que un día Brad le platicó a Carly que seria policía y que se enlistaría en la academia de policía que dura tres años, eso me intereso es decir era el trabajo perfecto, cual quiera conocía las leyes de estados unidos, golpeabas gente, mentías, sacabas la verdad, intimidabas y había peligro y la mejor parte era que era un trabajo digno y normal, Brad se enlisto junto conmigo y al ver nuestro buen desempeño juntos nos asignaron como parejas nos graduamos y el resto ya lo saben, los pensamientos de la rubia fueron interrumpidos por el celular de Brad

-bueno, si yo le digo-el joven colgó y dirigió su vista a la rubia-estamos arruinados-musito el joven rubio

-¿por?

-Emily Watson, nuestra testigo, murió…

**Hola gggg he estado viendo muchas series de policías y se me ocurrió esto…comenten please**

**Bye =) Eva **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?...aquí esta el segundo Cap. de este pequeño finc, y digo pequeño porque no creo ponerle muchos capítulos discúlpenme si me tarde pero como saben no tengo internet y tengo que ingeniármelas para ir al cyber, y publicar. Además de que le di prioridad a mí otra historia…**

**Agradezco mis dos únicos reviews de dAniiEp y dangreous239seddie aquí esta la con ti espero y no me maten! **

**ICarly no me pertenece todo es de su único creador Dan Schneider…**

-¡sois unos idiotas!-pronuncio un viejo barbudo de unos treinta años- ¿Cómo es posible que Emily Watson este muerta?...

Los rubios se miraron algo asustados por la actitud de su jefe

-señor Wilson fue un accidente-pronuncio el muchacho

-¡claro!...díganselo a la fiscal…ahora ¿Cómo demonios planean meter a esos delincuentes a la cárcel si su único testigo murió

-¡no es nuestra culpa!

-¡entonces díganme de quien detective Puckett!

-protección para testigos estaba obligado a cuidar y proteger a la señorita Watson, nosotros no somos responsables de nada…-espeto Sam con ira en su voz

-¡cuide su tono conmigo!, recuerde que puedo retirarle la placa

-inténtelo…, pero le aseguro que no podrá, claro a menos que quiera un escándalo con su superior-el castaño barbudo cuyo nombre es charles, pareció haberse transformado y de león fiero, acabo convertido en el mas pequeño ratón al escuchar las amenazas de la rubia

-¡Storyan!-bufo molesto, Brad le dirigió la mirada –ayude a su compañera a buscar mas pruebas, sin nuestra testigo ellos podrán irse en 48 horas por falta de pruebas-Brad asintió y salió junto con Sam de la oficina del sargento

-¿viste su cara cuando hablaste de su superior?-pregunto Brad de manera burlona a la rubia

-el pobre imbécil…jajaja…si sabe que somos su única esperanza de resolver este caso, y le conviene si eso amerita salvar su carrera- de nuevo los dos estallaron en risas

-pero Sam…el tiene razón ¿cómo resolveremos esto?-su semblante había cambiado al dirigirse a su compañera y amiga

-bueno será un reto…-dijo-y mamá ama los retos…-agrego

El sonrió

-gracias-musito el rubio

-¿por?

-tu sabes muy bien, además no me hubiera involucrado en este equipo y caso, si no fuera por Carly, y bueno tu aceptaste venir conmigo

-mi querido Brad te recuerdo que Carly es mi amiga también…

-sabes nunca hablamos de ello…

-¿es necesario?-pregunto la rubia

-Sam

-de acuerdo, hoy en mi departamento a las ocho…¿bien?

-de acuerdo Puckett

-aguarda…es mi amiga ¿no?...-dijo la rubia muy emocionada

-si ¿y?-pregunto dudoso el rubio

-y de Freddie también…eso quiere decir que tal vez por tratarse de ella…

-diga algo-musito Brad terminando la frase de la rubia, ambos se sonrieron

-culpabilidad-dijeron al uno mismo para luego dirigirse a la sala de interrogatorios

X,x,x,xx,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,xx,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x

-oh hola de nuevo…Puckett ¿que te trae por aquí?-resoplo Freddie en una actitud burlesca

-estas muy tranquilo, ¿acaso no te da vergüenza matar a tu propia amiga?

-¿de que rayos hablas?-pregunto Freddie

-oh ahora te ases el indiferente-bramo Brad-vamos fue tu amiga 18 años de tu vida, como pudiste verle la cara cuando la violabas-se acerco mas a el

-sigo sin saber de que hablan

-oh entonces te refrescare el cerebro-dijo Sam, le entendió unas fotos a Freddie en donde aparece el cuerpo de Carly luego de ser encontrado-¿recuerdas nuestras tres victimas encontradas?...una era Alison, otra Emily, a la que por cierto mandaste matar-acuso Sam- y la ultima Carly Shay –se acerco y se coloco en las misma posición que Brad-y allí tienes tu recuerdo-dijo aventándoles las fotos a la cara

Freddie pareciera incrédulo, su cara no se hallaba otra emoción que sorpresa

-a nuestra amiga le encantaba ir a los campamentos de tejido ¿recuerdas?...este año no era la excepción, ustedes secuestraron a esas chicas e hicieron lo que quisieron con ellas además de que una de ellas era tu entrañable amiga Carly… ¿ahora dime como te sientes Freddie?... ¿poderoso?-recito la rubia cerca del moreno, lográndolo estremecer por su repentino ataque de nervios tras la cercanía de la rubia

-CS, recito el moreno… ¿por qué carajos Carly tiene el cabello negro con esa estúpidas extensiones de colores?-pregunto el moreno al ver las fotos y no reconocer a su amiga

-cambio su look, quería verse explosiva para nuestra boda-recito Brad

-¿boda?-dudo Freddie

-si, por cierto tu eras el padrino-dijo Sam, el moreno palideció al instante, y mostrando un nerviosismo alarmante, buena señal par Brad y Sam

-se suponía que Carly es castaña…¡ ¿y que hacia en ese estúpido campamento?...-grito frustrado Freddie

Los dos detectives comenzaron a salir y entonces Freddie los llamo

- de acuerdo, Carly fue mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, cuenten conmigo-dijo Freddie pasando sus manos por la cara en una muestra de desespero

-nos veremos mañana para tu declaración Benson…

X,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,xx,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,

-¿crees que hable?-pregunto Brad mientras le extendía una cerveza a Sam, que se hallaba en su sofá en la casa de la misma

-si siente amor por Carly lo ara, recuerda que fue su novia y su amiga, además viste su cara reflejaba miedo y culpabilidad absoluta-contesto Sam

-aun así, Freddie a cambiado mucho, no se tal vez el…

-¡Brad!-regaño la rubia-deja de ser negativo

-¿lo condenaran?-pregunto nuevamente Brad evadiendo el regaño de su amiga

-el campamento al que Carly fue es de hijas de miembros de la milicia-dijo Sam-se pudrirá en prisión

-si supongo

-Hey, deja de estar así- consoló Sam

-Carly era mi prometida, me iba a casar con ella, y fue brutalmente matada, debería de odiar a Freddie y no puedo fue mi amigo… ¿seré mala persona?

-Brad al contario eres maravillosa persona acabas de demostrar que a pesar de ser un delincuente todavía quieres a Freddie como el hermano de corazón que alguna vez fue- el sonrió

-¿Qué crees que haya vuelto a Freddie así?

-bueno a mi algo bueno me volvió una persona dispuesta a proteger a la sociedad, algo malo, debió de volverlo una persona dispuesta a matar a cualquiera

-si supongo-el joven sorbió su cerveza

-¿Haz hablado con Marisa?-pregunto Sam, mientras ella también tomaba un trago de su cerveza

-si mañana temprano estará con nosotros en los interrogatorios y la declaración de Freddie

-¿Por qué?

-no lo se, pero creo que planea defenderlo

-esperamos y no-ambos sorbieron su refresco de golpe

-pero estamos aquí para hablar de Carly y solo yo he dicho algo

-bueno es duro hablar de eso, era mi hermana del alma mi amiga, mi confidente, enterarme que murió no ha sido la mejor noticia de mi vida-la rubia paro, sorbió un poco de la botella y continuo-pero acabare con este caso y are justicia para Carly

-por Carly-dijo alzando la botella Brad

-por Carly-repitió Sam mientras chocaba su botella con la de Brad

El rubio noto como la rubia, adquiría mucho nerviosismo

-¿Sam?

-¿si?

-o cariño vamos déjalo correr- la rubia largo un quejido y pronto comenzó a llorar a mares siendo consolada por Brad, ella había echo lo mismo por el chico ahora le tocaba a el

Pronto el celular de la rubia vibro…

Al leer el mensaje quedo blanca y aun sollozando le enseño el mensaje a Brad, este tomo el celular y con una mirada confusa se dirigió a leer el mensaje

_Hola baby, te aviso que tu hermana gemela regreso ase como una semana a Seattle, quería avisarte, pero Larry no se me iba de encima… ¿tu me entiendes no?..Pero no te preocupes que ella estará una semana en un tonto campamento que la milicia organizo ya sabes… por el trabajo de tu padre…así que realmente no me atrase mucho en avisar nos vemos bye =) salúdame a Melanie…_

Brad le dirigió la mirada a Sam y la abraso…ella iba llorar mucho esa noche…

**Hola si es corto pero este es un finc pequeño así que los caps. Son igual de cortos…nos leemos bye =)….**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?...jajaja aquí traigo otro Cap., cada mil años lo actualizo ¬¬ en fin, agradezco sus reviews y los lectores fantasmas, fueron bastantes, gracias, este es el penúltimo Cap., como les había dicho este finc realmente es muy corto, por cierto hay algunos que dicen que ya han leído finc parecidos, les digo que esto salió de mi cabeza de repente, y nunca he visto un finc similar así que por eso lo subí, esto NO es plagio, o adaptación, o cualquier otra cosa.**

**ICarly no me pertenece,…si el resto lo saben =) **

Sam se levanto temprano en la mañana, acomodo sus risos alborotados, y se maquillo un poco tratando de ocultar todos los rastros de ojeras y llanto, sacudió a Brad que se encontraba dormido en su sofá, y lucia igual o peor que ella, toda la noche habían llorado ambos, y bebieron mucho…

-¡Brad!, ¡Brad!... ¡Storyan mueve tu sucio trasero!-grito en la oreja del rubio

-¡Sam! Es de mala educación levantar a un policía, tendré que arrestarte-dijo divertido el chico

-no seas tarado e infantil-contesto la rubia

-¡levántate, hoy es el gran día!-animo la rubia, tomo el brazo del joven y tiro de el-¡levántate!-repitió

-mmm no quiero, tengo una jaqueca horrible-refunfuño el oji-verde

Después de un par de tirones más por parte de la rubia este logro incorporarse

-ten, este té te ayudara en la horrible resaca que tienes- dijo Sam extendiéndole una taza con una sustancia verde, el rubio lo tomo de mala gana y de un golpe se lo trago todo

-¿Cómo es que tu no tienes resaca?-pregunto el rubio aun asqueado por el té

-costumbre, además de que estoy muy molesta, Fredward no solo se metió con mi mejor amiga, si no con mi hermana, y debo estar preparada para cualquier sorpresa de su parte, mas porque ahora la señora Benson estará de su parte

-¿avisaste a tu mamá?

-si, ayer le mande un mensaje, dijo que llegaría hoy, lo mas seguro es que se aparezca en la estación

-de acuerdo, ya son las 8, hay que ir a ver que nos dice Benson

Ambos amigos se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorios

-muy bien Benson. Explícate-informo Brad con algo de desesperación

Freddie pareció sorprendido ante tal desespero de Brad, sonrió nervioso, y se removió en su asiento

-¿estas muy alterado Brad?, tranquilo

-NO ESPERES…-Sam le puso una mano en el hombro de Brad, pidiendo con la mirada que se tranquilice, era obvio que si hacían enojar a Freddie este no iba decir la verdad, y tampoco revelaría en donde están los otros cuerpos en donde se encuentra su hermana

Freddie miro confundido a Sam, había algo en su mirada que le indicaba que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa Puckett?-pregunto con cierta incomodidad el castaño

-eso no importa, solo dinos ¿Qué paso?-Freddie suspiro dejando atrás la pregunta no respondida, y comenzó con su relato

-hace cinco años todos escucharon que iba a la universidad a realizar mi carrera en ciencias tecnológicas, pero no fue así, una persona me dijo que estaba destinado a otra cosa y me mando a Miami, pero dijo que mintiera a mis amigos y familiares, para no meterlos en problemas, me llevo a un lugar demasiado extraño, y dijo que allí aprendería mi vocación-Freddie pareció suspirar-me enseño a matar, primero comenzó con animales, luego personas, nunca me gusto eso, no fui educado para eso, pero ellos insistían y me amenazaban con hacerles daño a ustedes, no sabía que estaba siendo entrenado por la mafia, cuando me entere, mas temí por sus vidas así que a toda costa me volví un asesino-Sam lo miro comprensiva-y pues me entere de que los superiores del país, los lideres, querían encerrarnos así que aprovecharon el campamento de la milicia, como venganza para enviarles un mensaje, y me dieron el trabajo a mi-Freddie paso un mano por su cabello- nunca me imagine que Carly estuviera allí y mucho menos tu hermana Sam-Sam lo miro sorprendida ¿Cómo el sabia?

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-solo lo se-dijo Freddie

Sam salió de allí un tanto confundida, por un lado el había matado a sus hermanas, pero por otro el era un pequeño nerd es obvio que estaba asustado, no estaba en sus manos su destino y mucho menos su libertad.

-¿estas considerándolo?-pregunto Brad interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-si, aunque hay algo que todavía no me cuadra ¿quien rayos lo llevo con la mafia?, ¿que mafia?-comento Sam

-¿te das cuenta que el podría llevarnos a un pez gordo?-pregunto Brad

-si, pero no se si quiera ir a pescar

-¿por?

-por ahora solo quiero justicia para mis hermanas, luego veremos-Brad le reprocho con la mirada

-¡Sam!, si atrapamos a esos mafiosos podríamos liberar a Freddie de las amenazas, además de que haríamos justicia para Carly y Melanie

-con encerrar a Freddie basta

-¡no!, Sam… ¿no te das cuenta que Freddie no tiene la culpa?-grito el rubio, Sam lo miro analizándolo, el estaba en lo cierto eso mismo había pensado ella, pero sabia que meterse con la mafia seria peligroso ¿y si no lo logran, y mueren en el intento?

-si los se, pero es peligroso ¿sabes?-cuestiono la rubia

-¿Carly y Melanie no lo valen?

La rubia asintió con cuidado, tal vez deba intentarlo, pero de cierta manera tenia miedo, además de que no confiaba mucho en Freddie, no ahora.

…

-¡tu maldito hijo mato a mi pequeña!...

-¿Cómo te atreves?...-había una gran discusión que Brad y Sam miraban horrorizados, la señora Benson y la señora Puckett se habían topado y por la magnitud de sus palabras ambas estaban molestas, cada una por razones diferentes

-¡es un delincuente, mato a mi pequeña, lo enterrare en la cárcel!-grito con furia Pam

-¡oh eres…una hija…!

-¡basta!-callo Sam-¿Qué rayos sucede con ustedes?, aquí la justicia la hacemos nosotros

-señora Benson, acompáñeme hay preguntas que debo hacerle a usted sobre Freddie-le dijo Brad a la señora, esta solo asintió y se fue con el joven detective

-espero y hundas a ese mocoso-dijo Pam a su hija una vez que la señora Benson y Brad se retiraron

-cálmate mamá ¿Si?, yo me encargo…

…

-¿y bien?-pregunto algo desesperada Marisa

-solo espero a mi compañera…

-muy bien ya estoy aquí.-dijo Sam una vez ingresada a la sala

-muy bien comencemos-dijo el rubio-¿señora Benson usted sabia a que se dedicaba su hijo?

-¡claro que no!-escandalizó-Freddie se fue a estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad, tenia entendido que era el mejor de su clase y pronto se graduaría

-usted era muy sobreprotectora con su hijo, ¿Por qué nunca lo vigilo?, o acaso no le preocupaba que el durante cinco años no hubiera ido ni una vez a visitarla-pregunto la rubia

-yo que iba a saber, ¡crie a mi hijo con educación Samantha!, ¡jamás me imagine que se saldría así del camino!, ¡confiaba en él!-la señora Benson comenzó a sollozar-¡soy una mala madre!-pronto la madre de Freddie se hundió en lagrimas, que para Brad y Sam era muy incomodo-pero…tiene razón tu madre Sam…mi hijo merece ser castigado, merece la cárcel-eso sorprendió a los dos rubios, no esperaban tal reacción de parte de la mujer

La rubia suspiro y se sentó frente la señora Benson

-hablamos con Freddie, el no es culpable de nada, -la señora Benson la miro sorprendida-alguien obligo a Freddie entrar en el negocio sucio, si podemos averiguar quien es ese alguien, podemos librar a Freddie de cualquier culpa, por que el entonces pasaría a ser la victima-Marisa la miro comprendiendo, Brad le extendió un paquete de pañuelos, y esta lo agradeció con la mirada

-pero ¿Por qué Freddie no les dice quien lo obligo?,

-ese es el problema el desconoce a su agresor

-¿ustedes lo ayudaran?-Sam miro a Brad y el asintió con la mirada

-escuche, Freddie era un niño indefenso el tenia miedo, sea quien sea quien lo haya obligado, convirtió a Freddie en lo que es, lo menos que podemos hacer por el es devolverle esa paz interna que el necesita, Marisa su hijo no es un asesino- Marisa sonrió

-tal vez me equivoque contigo Samantha-ella solo sonrió, Marisa dirigió su mirada a Brad y sonrió

-pero Marisa para ayudarlo necesitamos toda la información posible-ella asintió a lo que dijo Brad

-¿usted sabe de algo raro?, es decir… ¿sospecha de alguna persona?

-bueno tres días después de que el se fue, recibí una llamada de el, estaba asustado y solo pude escuchar una voz gritándole que colgara, el dijo que era su compañero de cuarto, y después colgó

-¿señora Benson, si volviera a escuchar la voz la reconocería?-pregunto el oji-verde

-por supuesto

-bien eso es suficiente…-informo la rubia

-solo avísenme cualquier cosa, y enserio les agradezco lo que hacen por Freddie-ambos asintieron

-bien solo falta una cosa- le dijo Sam a Brad

-¿Qué?

-que Freddie nos diga donde están los cadáveres

…

Los rubios informaron a Freddie lo que hablaron a Marisa, el dijo estar mas que dispuesto a cooperar, y de inmediato confeso donde se hallaban todos los cadáveres

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer atrapar a los malditos que le hicieron a Freddie eso…

…

-queridos hermanos estamos aquí para despedir a dos grandes chicas a dos personas muy especiales para sus familiares y amigos su nombres son Carly Shay y Melanie Puckett…

-fue muy valiente Freddie al decirnos donde estaban, así al menos recibirán una muerte digna-susurro Brad a Sam, que veía las dos cajas asentadas en el piso, una de Melanie y la otra de Carly

-sea quien sea, es un desgraciado-susurro a las dos cajas-lo atrapare, lo hare por ustedes dos, se que Freddie no quiso hacerlo-dijo Sam- Brad y yo, lo atraparemos…lo prometo.

Las dos cajas fueron bajadas, junto con el resto de todas las chicas, era una ceremonia militar, debido a que sus padres, todos, tenían algún cargo importante en el ejército

Sam y Brad se dirigieron al apartamento del rubio a descansar, lo necesitarían, mañana tendrían mucho, mucho que hacer.

…

-¿Cómo que no quieren encerrar a Benson? –pregunto le viejo Charles

-el no tuvo nada que ver, el y los demás chicos eran amenazados por algún miembro importante de la mafia, esos chicos son inocentes el verdadero culpable es el que los obligo-grito Sam

-¡ellos mataron a esas chicas Samantha, si no los encierro los de la milicia me harán papilla, y a ustedes también!

-¡a nosotros no nos importa solo queremos justicia!-replico Brad

-y yo quiero conservar mi empleo-grito el viejo Wilson

-¡pues no lo conservará con esa actitud!-todos dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta en donde el coronel jefe de la marina hablaba

-¿general Watson?-pregunto el viejo

-el mismo, estos chicos tienen un motivo para no arrestar a esos vándalos, y a mi me parece convincente, y todos los demás padres concordamos- Brad y Sam, abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa- confiamos en ustedes y sabemos que es tener 18 y ser obligado a hacer algo que no quieres, tal como ir a la guerra, tienen el permiso de nosotros procedan con su investigación y liberen a esos pequeños amenazados

-gracias coronel, enserio…

-no hay de que Sam fuiste un gran apoyo para Emily a pesar de todo te agradezco que la hayas cuidado

La rubia asintió en señal de agradecimiento

-¿y díganme tienen un plan?-preguntó no muy contento el viejo Charles

Los rubios solo se miraron de manera cómplice vaya que tenían un plan…

…

-En otras noticias cinco adolecentes resultaron ser los responsables del brutal ataque en contra de las hijas de varios militares, noticias recientes informan que 4 de los responsables no pudieron ser procesados de manera correcta ya que en un descuido de varios oficiales escaparon, pedimos a las familias permaneces con puertas y ventanas seguras y niños bajo resguardo, estos son gente peligrosa y pueden estar cerca de las calles de Seattle

-¿veo que el sistema no pudo con mis hombres?-informo un señor cuya voz era escuchada por varios hombres a su alrededor

-bueno señor, Jonathan no escapo

-peor cuatro de ellos si, eso es suficiente, además el no era tan importante-todos comenzaron mirarse de manera cómplice

Pronto los hombres escucharon varios golpes provenientes de la puerta principal, todos se pusieron en guardia

-¡vaya recibimiento jefe!-hablo uno de ellos

-oh Freddie, viejo, sabia que saldrías de ese agujero-al reconocer a los cuatro que cruzaron por esa puerta todos bajaron las armas, eran ellos…

-el sistema era una mierda-dijo uno de ellos

- me imagino… ¿pero no corren riesgo?

-nop, no tiene ni idea de donde buscarnos-todos comenzaron a reír y a brindar

-pero hay algo que debemos decirle-informo el castaño

-claro, que pasa hombres-dijo aquella voz

-no puede ser así, necesitamos hablar en persona-el hombre pareció haber meditado y luego hablo de nuevo

-¡de ninguna manera!

-jefe, no podemos decirle por el intercomunicador, y tampoco podemos dejar el mensaje a alguien, no confiamos desde que Jonathan nos traiciono

-¿Jonathan?, ¿Qué hizo ese imbécil?

-¿no se ha preguntado por que no escapo?, el idiota confeso todo, y para colmo dijo que aceptaría su condena, que extraña su vieja vida-hablo uno de los que estaban con Freddie un rubio llamado Jake

-oh de acuerdo. Confiare en ustedes véanme en…

…

-listo lo tenemos-hablo la rubia

-de acuerdo nos reuniremos en el lote baldío que esta cerca de allí, manténganse en sus posiciones-informo Brad

-lista Puckett

-lista, hagamos esto Storyan…

-no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto-informo el viejo Wilson a los dos rubios que se dirigían al lugar de encuentro

-confía viejo, por una vez en tu vida confía-hablo la rubia

E l suspiro a manera de relajación

-de acuerdo.

-¿como lo convencieron?-hablo la rubia a los cuatro chicos en los que se incluía Freddie

-el viejo esta anonado, cree que somos los mismos demonios, además de que se muere por saber acerca de la "información" que tenemos para el-hablo otro de los chicos, rubio de ojos celeste cuyo nombre era Eric

La rubia asintió

-de acuerdo, quitémosle la mascara y hagámosle justicia a todos- animo Brad

Todos asintieron

Sam junto con Brad se alistaron para su próximo operativo, y tenían que atrapar al sujeto a toda costa y este parecía un plan simple pero satisfactorio y todo se reducía a como actuaran Brad y ella en la misión, Freddie la miro alistarse con su ropa característica del FBI

-te haz convertido en una gran mujer-Sam se sobresalto al escuchar a Freddie cerca de ella, y de inmediato se puso en guardia, aun desconfiaba de el.

-no puedo decir lo mismo-Freddie pareció comprender, ella giro su cuerpo para encontrarse directamente con su mirada, una mirada que no era la misma después de tantos años

-tu sabes que no quise hacerlo-dijo Freddie

-lo se, es por ello que te estoy ayudando

-y lo apreció…

-no esperes que te perdone-Freddie la miro, y sin duda vio cierta duda en sus ojos, Sam no sabia si confiar o no, Sam no sabia si perdonar o no.

-¿Por qué?, estuve cinco años prisionero de algo que no quería-grito Freddie-no te pido nada mas que me perdones Samantha, todo fue actuado ¡te lo juro!, nunca quise hacerle daño ni a Melanie ni a Carly, ¡por dios! Carly era mi amiga-sollozo Freddie

Sam lo miro nerviosa, se acerco a el, y lo abrazo, Freddie sin duda seguía siendo aquel pequeño nerd que conoció, uno que tenia miedo, sea quien sea que se haya aprovechado de eso las pagara…

-hablaremos luego, ahora tengo cosas que hacer-Freddie asintió, y Sam cargo su arma, señal sin duda de que estaba decidida y sobre todo molesta…

-¿todos listos?-todos asintieron ante lo dicho por Wilson- de acuerdo, solo no me fallen, Puckett hazme los honores-Sam sonrió y se acomodo frente la puerta

Miro a Freddie y supo que esto tenía que acabar…

Pateo la puerta y dijo

-¡FBI todo mundo baje las armas!-todos comenzaron a atacar, Sam pudo divisar una silla hasta el fondo volteada muy al estilo de las películas viejas, tenía que llegar hasta allí, pero no podía no tras la serie de disparos, después de disparar varias veces y que los demás oficiales arrestaran a todos los que podían se acercaron a aquel sillón enorme

Todos sabían que era la hora

-mmm…muy buen plan ¿he?, me atraparon ¿no es así? –todos se miraron, esa era la misma voz que durante años atormento a esos cinco chicos, la culpables de la tragedia de Sam, y de que Brad perdiera al amor de su vida, sin dudar todos cargaron las armas atentos a cualquier cosa, el les daba la espalda

-¡voltéate no seas cobarde!-demando Freddie, se holló su risa y giro ante la mira expectante de todos

-¿Papá?...

**Jejeje y aquí quedo,….el ultimo capitulo viene espero, pronto jeje, perdón pero es que ando retrasada mucho por culpa de la escuela, pero como todos estoy contenta, por… ¡las vacaciones! Época de descanso, fiesta y de escribir fanfics jejeje **

**Por cierto quiero agradecer de nuevo sus reviews y a todos los lectores fantasmas que me animas a seguir escribiendo, enserio sois mi inspiración...**

**Por cierto un reconocimiento a day13, que era un lector fantasma, pero se animo y me dejo un Review en varias de mis historias.**

**Disculpen no poder contestar los reviews pero es que me queda mucho por actualizar y escribir aun. Gracias a todos**

_**¡FELISES FIESTAS! **_

_**P.D: Si me dejáis un Review les juro que Santa les regalara un Nathan Kress para ustedes solas, si sois hombres tienen suerte pueden escoger entre Miranda y Jeannette, si sois raros reciban a Spencer y Gibby. **_

_**¡Vamos se que quieren dejar un Review! **_


End file.
